Cycle of Colors
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: This is actually a series of poems from Grell's point of view, describing his relationship with the various men and single woman in his life. It's a rainbow of love!
1. Red

**Red (Angelina Durless)**

Red has always been my favorite color.

In my clothes, in my hair, even in my personality:

I _am_ red.

Then I meet a woman whose very name is Red,

And I fall in love!

With a woman, of all people.

We had lots of bloody adventures together,

Because we shared a common, inescapable limitation:

Neither of us could have children.

So we would paint the rest of the world red,

To forget about the sadness that tried to fade us…

At least, that's how I saw it.

And this gorgeous scarlet woman, she was _so_ passionate.

With every murder she performed, I could see the fire in her eyes.

Fire that only shone more brightly when tears tried to douse it.

But there was a _little_ problem.

You can only kill hookers and tear our their uteruses for so long before someone notices.

And who better to notice than my mistress' brat of a nephew:

Little Lord Phantomhive.

Even with his _dandy_ fashion sense,

This kid's gaudiest accessory is the jewel-encrusted chip on his shoulder.

Not to mention the invisible leash connected to a man,

A butler,

A demon,

A Sebastian.

I've dealt with him before.

Even as he stands at the side of his shrimpy little "master,"

I can see a world darker than any human's

Shining behind his eyes.

As I watch him brood quietly and blush at my flirting, I begin to think,

_Madam who?_

That Sebastian fights with me as I try to reap his black soul, and my red mistress seems hesitant.

"I can't," she says. Starting to cry, she whispers,

"I can't kill this child."

Tch.

How disappointing.

Then it's the roar of my Death Scythe, echoing my annoyance,

And her pretty red insides all over the cobblestones.

Watching her pathetic life pass before my eyes, I realize,

I was never in love with her.

It was the thought of her so easily taking another human's life,

The image of her drenched in blood…

_That_ was what I loved.

Such a weak woman…doesn't deserve the color red.

But before I can leave,

I feel a seething black presence,

Just _exuding_ bloodlust.

For me!

…  
Oh, baby!


	2. Black

**Black (Sebastian Michaelis)**

Passion!

And fire!

That's what I am, so full of this radiant redness that some can't even bear to look at me.

On the other hand,

He's dark and controlled,

Leashed by some human,

The ashes that remain after flames like mine pass through.

But even though he's like that,

Even though he disdains me and wants to cool my fire,

His icy demeanor just gets me hot!

Those dark eyes smolder quietly,

His lips speak nothing but scorn,

And I only want him more and more with every word.

Being a lady means always getting what I want,

And what I want is that butler, that demon, that Sebastian.

If I don't get my way, I get cross,

But when I try to tell him that, he won't listen!

He tells me he doesn't want me,

That he's bound to this boy and nothing I can do will change that…

But no one like him should ever be chained up that way!

He should be free to do what he wants,

With whomever he wants.

With me!

And even through every insult and hurtful word,

I can't help but ignore them in the face of his dark heat.

Deep inside of him, I can see the fires of passion roaring,

Just dying to get out and burn me up!

I wouldn't mind; those flames of his could lick my body up and down and I would be happy!

Beat me and let me go up in smoke, as long as I get to feel that heat!

Ooh, just thinking about it makes my heart race!

Kiss me, Sebby!

…

But no. Even though I can see those sparks in his gaze,

He says he doesn't want me.

This ashen hero of mine, he brushes me off with simple words.

Then he turns around and kneels at this _human's_ feet!

"Yes, my lord."

And what am I?!

What makes that _kid_ so much better than me?

I'm prettier than he is any day! And I bet I'm better in bed, too!

Stupid Sebby; he has no taste.

If only I could open his eyes and show him what a real woman can do!

But nooo, he has his little twelve-year-old "master." That's all _he_ needs.

What a pedophile.

He doesn't deserve me anyway…

Maybe I'm just too hot for him…

Too fiery.

Too passionate.

Maybe he can't handle it.

And just when I start to get depressed and want to give up on life, someone else appears.

It's another Reaper, one with even colder eyes and no problem with being rough on me.

William!

With him there, abusing me and snapping at me with every word,

I already start to lose sight of demons;

Maybe another Reaper is the one for me…


	3. Dark Blue

**Dark Blue (William T. Spears)**

"Oh, William~!"

Will is one of those people that no one expects to be naughty,

But trust me:

He is.

In front of most people, he'll protect his reputation by calling me,

"This troublesome thing" and saying things like,

"Are you _completely_ useless?"

But when no one else is around, it's,

"Grell, could I see you a moment in my office?"

And even though he's this cruel, domineering sort of person,

He wouldn't hurt me if he thought I didn't like it.

But then…

Something bright and vibrant like me has a hard time living under a darker color.

My red always tends to bleed out and shine through everything else.

Even with someone dark holding me down,

Restricting me,

Keeping me in line,

I still find ways of being my own fiery self.

William is that darkness, that heavy color that squashes all my spirit,

While at the same time, making it cry out louder.

(And yes, I _do_ mean like that.)

Happiness is a fleeting thing for a Reaper.

We enjoy it for a while, but then…

Then it's on to the next disaster, the next trauma.

Maybe we all prefer it that way.

Happiness is a human thing, anyway; maybe it's not happiness that brings us contentment.

Especially for me! Being the dramatic thing that I am,

I'm probably happier when things _aren't_ going well.

So being with William was nice for a while,

Even though he was always mean to me, always suppressing me.

But then.

I start wanting something more! Something other than detached cruelty;

I want something new and interesting!

After all, knowing someone your whole immortal life will make you start to get tired of them,

Eventually.

So I find excuses to run away!

When I know he wants me,

When I know he'd like to pin me up against a wall and have his way with me,

That's when I run the fastest.

Away from what I know I want, from the things I know I would enjoy,

I run, run, run!

Can you blame me?

It's my right as a lady to be fickle!

I can't be judged for something like that.

Trying to escape Will's dark blue aura of domination,

I wander through this world of stupid humans.

Looking for something.

I don't know what.

Of course, I won't know until I find it.

Whatever it is, I want it to be exciting.

Something I've never, ever experienced before.

"Fufufufufu~…"

Suddenly, this laugh that sends chills up my spine and girlish excitement in my stomach.

Who could produce such a sound but a dark figure spending his days in a morgue,

One who comes out in the shadowed alleys of England to entice wanton creatures

Like me.

This figure has yellow eyes like mine that practically glow in the darkness.

That cold golden gaze falls on me and he says,

"Why hello there. What a lovely perfume you're wearing;

You seem to be thoroughly steeped in the scent of death."  
Such a morbid thing to say,

But I fall for it like a suicide from a bridge.

_Sorry, Will,_

_But it looks like time to trade up again…_


End file.
